


you owe me something (repay me now)

by torches



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family needs <i>some</i> standards.</p><p>(Title: "I Don't Owe You Anything", The Smiths.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you owe me something (repay me now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



He spent about a century _severely irritated_ with his younger brother; even took up casual homicide, just to piss Stefan off - even before he developed vampire constipation, needless murder made Stefan _ill_ , so of course Damon took every opportunity to rub Stefan's nose in his fondness for manslaughter. You break it, you _bought_ it - shop somewhere besides vampire Pottery Barn for family next time.

Staying pissed at Stefan got boring fast, so he took a decade off to find himself - and came back to find Stefan buddies with Joseph. _Bad_ idea.

Never again. Family needs _some_ standards.


End file.
